


I Still [Will Always] Love You

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peggy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Reverse Prompt, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: I still love you.Peggy made herself a promise when Steve died, that she will always love him and stop at no end to find him, no matter what becomes of her.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17
Collections: Reverse Prompt Challenge





	I Still [Will Always] Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a short /thing/ that came out of me just by seeing a photo. There are mentions of non-con that happen but no graphic description. Read at your own risk.

_ I still love you.  _

The thought passes through Peggy’s head as the bullet from her gun finds home in the Hydra soldier’s head, knocking him silently to the floor.

_ I have always loved you.  _

It’s another thought that comes through as she rounds the corner and uses the borrowed ragged dagger to slice the fascist's throat. His blood is warm and coats her hands when she lowers him silently to the floor. She borrows his key card, wiping the blood off with his shirt.

_ I have always loved you, big or small. _

The room is empty. It smells of the cold, the sharpness biting into her senses, burning her nose. There’s a lingering smell of chemicals, something that doesn’t belong in a room that’s meant to keep the dead frozen and those alive barely conscious.

_ You were mine. And the world took you from me. _

The doors might’ve closed, but she’s no trapped soul. The world forgets how resourceful one can get when the world is against them with the right knowledge. They shouldn’t have left the chemicals behind, just enough in the bottom of plastic jugs for her to use. The doors swing open, even has her fingers burn from the contact with the chemicals. It’s nothing in comparison to the pain in her chest and those wearing Hydra’s symbol dead on the floor.

_ I did not listen to the world’s lesson and paved my own path. _

Their blood paves a path. It would lead them towards her, she knows this well. It’s unlike her to not cover her tracks, but she wants to be followed. She wants to be taken.

_ Because you, Steve Rogers will not be taken from me. _

They’re not kind as she suspects, no one should be towards an enemy who has killed so many of their kind. But she is useful. She has her uses beyond her body. They need her and they are fully aware she knows this. It’s why she taunts, it’s why she teases. It’s why they have to gag her in between questioning. Even with the torture in mind, Peggy does not break because the pain they give her is nothing towards the pain she’s given herself.

_ I still love you. _

He’s impressed and she knows he is. He’s staring at her with a twinkle in his eye that makes her stick to her stomach. She’s seen that look in lesser men’s eyes. She’s grown up around men like him, with that look, that hunger that prowls them. They make men think they are better than her simply because of what lays between her legs. She doesn’t give him satisfaction as he takes her. No scream, no flush, not even a whimper. It only angers him.

_ I will always love you. _

His death doesn’t come as a surprise to a soul, but the words in his will do. All eyes turn towards her, their once captive and enemy. Now dressed in their uniform with no life behind those eyes. That does not mean she’s void of emotions. She is still there. She is still conscious. She’s prey, waiting to strike. They just don’t know.

_ Because you made a promise to me, because you promised me at the end of the day you will be there for me. _

They still don’t know. They’re too afraid to question her. The  _ her  _ she knew is no longer existent, but that is fine. With sacrifice comes blood and she is willing to shed those that are not hers, not the people who consider her friends. She thinks about it, just for those that have wronged her, but no. That would not make her any better than them.

_ And I promised myself that I would always protect you from a world that wishes to harm you. _

It doesn’t take long to get what she wants. Half a year in her control and she already has the answers she’s been craving. They thought they could hide this from her? Her of all people? Those who believed so, who had worked against her are tortured by her hand alone. Their screams still echo the halls, their bodies were thrown into a pile to be forgotten about as time goes on.

_ Now, I am making good on that promise. _

She’s the only one to arrive. Swift and silent as the night, walking through the halls in clear view of camera and men. No one stops her as she makes her way to the door. The doors she’s looked for so long. There’s almost hesitation before she opens it but she can’t deny herself this pleasure, this prize much longer. It’s all she’s worked for.

_ Because I love you. _

She is no silly girl. She knows there’s a pain in his eyes and it’s more than just the physical pain. He says he understands, but he does not. She is not Hydra. She is not SHIELD. She is not the SSR. She is a woman who is considered dead to her time, even a year, history has forgotten about her, save a few souls. All because she had an impossible desire, an impossible drive.

All because she still loves the man who lays against her at night.

_ Because I still love you. _

“You did what you had to do,” Steve says with a shrug as they sit across one another at the coffee table. They’re home at last. The newspapers have finally started to catch up with the recent news of Hydra’s mysterious death. 

“I lost myself,” Peggy replied simply, looking down at the mug of tea in her hand. The scent of peppermint wafting towards her. “In my desperate search for you, I lost myself. I became the one thing I said I would never do.”

“Because you had no choice, Peggy. You did what you had to do but you came back, you rescued me, you found Bucky. People are alive because of you.” Steve stands up and sits down on the loveseat beside her, the mugs set aside as he takes the love of his life into his arms. “Do you regret anything?”

“No.” The answer is almost sudden and harsh, but honest. It leaves her lips in a rough tone that she doesn’t even consider thinking of the question. “I don’t. Because it lead me back to you, I knew I was right.”

“Because you still love me.”

“Because I will always love you.”


End file.
